


mrs. vansh raisinghania

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Heavy Angst, Reunion Sex, Separation, implied suicidal tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Seeing Vansh proclaim someone else as his wife, Riddhima chooses to leave him.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 5





	mrs. vansh raisinghania

“Mrs. Vansh Raisinghania!”

Her husband’s voice boomed across the lobby of the VR Mansion. Riddhima patted her cheeks to rid herself of her tears and tried to make herself look as presentable as she could. Wearing a grin, she was about to step over the threshold when she saw Vansh gesture towards the staircase behind him. Descending the steps with a prideful smile on her face was Aahana, wearing what looked like Vansh’s mother’s lehenga.

Riddhima brought her foot back behind the threshold.

With a blushing smile, her husband wrapped his arm around another woman and introduced her to the media, and by extension to the world, as his legally wedded better half.

A small part of Riddhima wanted to go up to the podium and knock some sense into him. To smack him across the face so that he can clearly see who the hell he was referring to as his wife.

But there was another overwhelming part of her that was simply exhausted. Exhausted from constantly having to survive life-threatening situations, from having to defend her actions, and worse, from having to prove the immense love she has for him.

She knew that it would have been hard for him to accept her betrayal, but she had genuinely hoped that with time he would come to understand her situation. Of how she had been manipulated and coerced into taking actions that she normally wouldn’t have. Of how much she truly regretted knowing the fact that the innocent life that she had tried so hard to save ended up dying because of her foolish mistake.

Vansh’s anger wasn’t an unknown fact to her. Before it subsided, he always lashed out at her and punished her in some way or another. This time around she wouldn’t have even objected to it because she knew she was in the wrong. She did make some horrible mistakes and she did deserve to be punished for them.

But this?

For her to be replaced by a woman that he had  _ just  _ met?

No, Riddhima didn’t deserve this at all.

She had told him just last night that the only thing that mattered the most to her in the world was her identity as his wife. It wasn’t because she was tied down to it, but rather because she put so much value to it. Being known as Vansh’s wife filled her with so much pride at times it overwhelmed her. Regardless of what the situations were,  _ he _ had chosen her.  _ He _ had wanted her to be his legally wedded wife. To be a part of his family, to be bonded to him until he breathed his last. It had taken her a while to reach where he was, but she had come to feel the same way for him. Knowing that he loved her immeasurably and unconditionally would give her all the strength that she needed to fight against the world.

But now, to witness the entire Raisinghania clan up on the stage introducing a woman they barely know as being a new addition to their family - it broke her very soul.

All the times she had risked her life to save theirs, all the times she had forgiven them for their indiscretions, it was all for nothing. This was a greater slap across her face than the time Daadi hit her.

Just like that, it was as if something clicked in her mind.

If the Raisinghanias wanted Aahana as a part of their family over her, then so be it. Riddhima was done caring.

Riddhima turned on her heel and crossed the gates of the VR Mansion like she had wanted to months ago.

* * *

When Riddhima had left the VR Mansion, it was with the intention of leaving it for good. She had never imagined she would have to come back to it so soon. The sentiment was echoed by the other members of the Raisinghania family, particularly Ishani who didn’t refrain from vocalizing her displeasure in seeing Riddhima back. She was practically itching to throw her out of the house.

Rolling her eyes at her, Riddhima turned her attention to the physician who had checked up on Siya. Apparently the woman had finally woken up from her coma and had repeatedly called out Riddhima’s name. Riddhima was touched by the act, but she was pained by it too.

“I’m not staying here.” Riddhima stated.

“But aap ka rehna yahan bahut zaroori hai.” The physician insisted.

Riddhima directed her hardened eyes at him. “Kyun? Just what exactly do you expect me to do? Iske dimaag mein ghuss jaoon aur kahun, Siya ab utne ka time hogaya hai, ab uth ja?” The doctor flinched in embarrassment. “I’m a physiotherapist. Injured logon ka ilaaj karti hoon na ki coma patients ka. Aur pehli baat tum kaun hote ho Siya ko diagnose karne wale? Neurology mein specialize kiya hai kya tumne jo aa gaye apna opinion dene? Isse hospital le jao aur kissi ache neurosurgeon ko dikhao. Brain tests hoge phir pata chalega ki aakhir ho kya ra hai.” Riddhima took a moment from her scolding but then resumed when her anger rose. “Aur saath mein khud ka bhi kar lo. Jab dekho miracle miracle chilate rehte ho. Koi goli se bach jaye ya coma se uth jaye woh miracle nahi hota. It’s not the first time these things are happening in the world. Agar tumhe sach mein aisa lagta hai toh bata do, abhi ke abhi tumhara license revoke kar lungi.”

“How fcking dare you!” Ishani piped.

“Oh shut the fck up Ishani.” Riddhima snapped back, shocking everyone present in the room. “Sab se pehle tumhare dimaag ka ilaaj karna chahiye. Jis tareeke se tum yeh high standards aur paison ko lekar obsessed ho na, it’s not healthy.” Picking up her backpack, Riddhima strapped it around her shoulders. “In fact mein toh kehti hoon tum sab ko apna dimaag dikhana chahiye. Ek se badhkar ek pagal jo gusse hue hai.”

Huffing, she shouldered past a highly irate Vansh and attempted to leave as quickly as she could. Of course, Vansh wouldn’t let such a simple task that everyone wanted be that easy. Before she could reach halfway across the main lobby, she was turned around aggressively by him.

“How fcking dare you speak to my family like that?” He growled.

Pulling his hand off of her, she warned him. “One, don’t touch me. Two, I will speak to your family and about your family however the fck I want. You don’t get to decide that for me.”

He took a step towards her that was meant to be intimidating but Riddhima raised her chin daringly at him.

“If you’re going to stand in this house, then you will damn well show them respect.” Vansh glowered.

Riddhima smirked. “Good thing I’m leaving then.”

As she walked out of the VR Mansion, she told him, “Siya ka ilaaj kissi aur se karwa lena. Mere paas aane ki zaroorat nahi hai.”

* * *

It wasn’t Vansh who brought Riddhima back into the VR Mansion. It was one of his numerous employees whose name escaped from Riddhima’s mind. She hadn’t wanted to come but apparently Siya had woken up in the early hours of the morning and had been frantically calling out for her. By the time Riddhima had arrived, Siya had slipped back into her coma.

Riddhima gently moved the fringes of Siya’s hair. She hoped Siya would wake up soon and get whatever it is that’s weighing heavy on her heart.

Sighing, Riddhima left Siya’s room. There wasn’t much that she could do, but she figured she could give Siya a little massage on her legs to increase the blood circulation.

She was in the kitchen waiting for the oil to warm up when she smelled smoke. Sniffing, she turned the stove off thinking it had been coming from the oil. She poured it out into a small metallic bowl and examined the pot. It hadn’t been the source.

Discarding the pot into the sink, she was walking back to Siya’s room with the heated oil, when she smelled it again. Her footsteps redirected themselves towards the smoking aroma.

By the pool, Vansh stood with Aahana and Ishani. Between them was a large barrel that had a huge fire burning inside. Riddhima’s mind blocked out the venomous words that were surely to come out of Ishani’s mouth. Her eyes focused on the bridal lehenga Ishani had been holding instead. It was Riddhima’s. With a cackle, it was added to the fire. Vansh simply stood by.

Riddhima blinked once, looked to the ground, then looked back at the burning barrel.

She placed the bowl of oil on a ledge and headed for Vansh’s bedroom.

Though it had been days since she had last entered the room, everything was still just as she had left it. Good for her. It would make collecting her items that much easier.

With both hands, Riddhima lugged the large black garbage bag towards the pool. The two ladies turned around and gave her highly disgusted looks. Riddhima simply ignored them.

With a single kick, she knocked the burning barrel over and the fiery contents spilled out.

“The fck are you doing?” Aahana yelled. “Have you fcking lost it?”

Riddhima pulled open the large bag and began adding her items to the fire. Every single garment of clothes that she owned, every piece of jewelry she used to wear, all her beauty products were added too. The flame rose when her perfume bottles cracked and the alcoholic content was set ablaze.

Ishani and Aahana took a step back while Vansh simply looked on.

The dancing ballerina sets, the portrait she had made of Vansh, the cologne she had gifted him, the heart shaped pillow, the bedsheets, pillowcases, blankets and her pillow were added too.

“Yeh kya ho raha hai?” Daadi asked frantically walking towards the fire.

“She has lost it.” Ishani spat. “Pure ghar ko jalane ka irada hai iska.”

“I’m calling the police.” Aahana said.

Riddhima reached into the bag and grabbed the block of cemented footprints. With both hands, she threw it hard into the fire and it cracked into pieces. She overturned the garbage bag and a gorgeous lehenga fell out followed by a pair of golden anklets, silver necklace, and headpiece.

“Yeh toh Uma ka hai!” Daadi shouted.

Vansh immediately lunged at the fire in an attempt to save his mother’s belongings. Riddhima threw the garbage bag aside and watched how the fire licked at his hands. She looked down at the mangalsutra that she had been still wearing for some reason.

“Yeh Maa ka nahi hai.” Vansh’s shaky voice rang over the crackling fire.

Riddhima pulled the mangalsutra off of her neck and added it to the flame. On the other side of the fire, Vansh stood. Instead of his pupils, Riddhima saw twin flames scorching violently.

In a calm voice, she told him, “Agar kuch choot gaya ho toh apni taraf se add kar lena.”

Riddhima was leaving when she was grabbed by Aahana.

“Just where the hell do you think you’re going?” She spoke harshly.

Riddhima twisted her arm out of her hold, and gave her a strong push. With a scream, Aahana fell back into the cold pool water. Riddhima didn’t bother to stick around. She headed to Siya’s room where she grabbed her backpack, and left the VR Mansion once more.

* * *

It was Makar Sankranti and Riddhima had hoped to spend it at the orphanage she used to live in. Being with kids and engaging in innocent competitions of kite flying would have done wonders to lift her mood.

Instead, she had found herself back at the VR Mansion. Siya had woken up for a few minutes once again, and just like the previous day, had called out for Riddhima.

As she sat waiting, she couldn’t help but feel a little overdressed in her red lehenga.

Hushed voices outside of Siya’s room attracted Riddhima’s attention. She turned her head and heard Ishani complain about her. No surprise there. Not wanting to entertain any of her nonsense, Riddhima grabbed her phone, and walked past Ishani towards the main doors. She would simply come back later.

She had just descended the stairs when she was stopped by Aryan.

“Terrace par bulaya.” He informed.

“Kyun?”

He simply shrugged. Rolling her eyes, Riddhima went to the terrace where several of the Raisinghania family members were gathered around. They were dressed fancily as if they were about to attend a party. She couldn’t really criticize them for that given how well she was dressed.

“Why am I here?” She asked no one in particular.

“Meine bulaya.” Aahana piped up. “Given what happened yesterday, I thought we should start over on a new page. After all, ab toh tum har roz aati rehti ho. Kab tak yeh bewajah ke jagre karte rahenge? Chalo, ek patang udane ka ek chota sa competition ho jaye.”

She picked up a kite and handed it to Riddhima who held it warily.

“What is the need for this?” Vansh harshly asked.

Aahana turned her head to look at him and that’s when Riddhima’s eyes landed on her neck. Though they were underneath her sheer dupatta, the hickeys were plain and visible. Riddhima lifted her eyes up at Vansh. He was still speaking to Aahana. Riddhima didn’t know it was possible for her break any further than she already had.

Her eyes glazed over and her body slightly shook. She ripped her eyes away from Vansh and looked down at the large table where several kites were resting. A few distance away, in a wicker basket was a pair of scissors. Riddhima picked them up and stared for a few seconds. She looked over at Vansh and Aahana who were still speaking in hushed tones with each other. She looked back at all the kites and swiftly snipped them in one fell swoop.

“Yeh kya kiya!” Chanchal yelled, attracting everyone’s attention.

The scissors in her hand, and her eyes watery, she said, “Patang kaat di.”

She threw the scissors and her snipped kite onto the table and proceeded to leave the mansion as she had originally planned. This time though, she wouldn’t be coming back even if Siya did wake up.

She was walking past said woman’s room, when Riddhima was once again spun around by Vansh. Without another thought, Riddhima slapped him hard across the face.

“How dare you!” He roared.

Unfazed by his anger, Riddhima snapped back. “No, how dare YOU Mr. Vansh Raisinghania. Tumhari himmat kaise hui mujhe haath lagane ki? Aur kis haq se tum baar baar lagate rehte ho? Tumhari biwi toh Aahana hai na? Toh jaa kar uska haath pakkado na!”

By this time, the entire Raisinghania clan had gathered around. But Riddhima didn’t care. She was done with them all.

“Unlike some women, mujhe kissi ki rakhail bane ka koi shauq nahi hai.” She spat at him.

Vansh’s eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets.

“Riddhima!’ Daadi yelled.

“Aap toh nahi boliye toh better hoga.” Riddhima yelled back. “Aur yeh jo oochi awaaz mein aap baat kar rahi hai na, agar apne ladle pote se baat ki hoti toh aaj yeh itna bigda nahi hota. But mein bhi kisse baat kar rahi hoon. Agar aap ko yeh baat samajh aani hoti toh bahut pehle aa chuki hoti.”

“Tum Mummyji ke saath aise kaise baat kar sakti ho?” Chanchal asked, offended.

“Teekh vaise jaise tum maa bete mujhe marne ki plotting kar sakte ho - easily.” Riddhima answered.

Turning her attention back to Vansh, she pointed a finger at him and strictly told him, “Aaj ke baad mujhe contact karne ki koshish mat karna. Yeh mera aakhri din tha. Apni behen ke liye koi aur therapist dhoond lena.”

Pushing past Aryan, Riddhima descended the stairs with hurried steps. Hot tears flew out of her eyes as she ran towards the main doors. She knew no one would come after her. Especially not now when Siya’s voice rang across the VR Mansion, calling out Riddhima’s name.

* * *

Riddhima was seated on the bench, waiting for the train to arrive. Her mind was blank, and her eyes couldn’t really register what was going on around her. The numerous voices all seemingly merged into one.

She should have left a long time ago. Then maybe she would have been spared the final stab to her already dead heart.

“Riddhima!” Vansh’s anguished voice called out to her.

She twisted her body to look behind her. He was huffing, and his eyes looked pained. He covered the little distance that was left between them and got down on his knees in front of her. Holding her hands, he repeated her name. Riddhima looked at him confused, not knowing what game he was playing at now.

“Riddhima, I’m sorry. I’m so,  _ so _ sorry.” His voice wavered. “Mujhe Siya ne sab bata diya. Tumhari koi galti nahi thi. I-I had thought so wrongly about you. Gusse mein na jaane mein kya kya karta gaya aur tum chup chap sehti rahi. But now no more.” He squeezed her hand and shook his head. “Ab tumhe koi aansoon nahi milenge.”

“Of course not Vansh.” She stated. He looked at her with hopeful eyes. “Jab mein tumhare saath hi nahi rahungi toh aansoon kahan se aayenge?”

The hope dwindling, he shook his head again. “Nahi Riddhima. Mein, mein, I’m-”

“Sorry?” Standing up, she asked in a loud voice, “Kis baat ke liye? Mujhe torture karne ke liye?”

“Riddhima-” He stood up as well and stepped towards her but she stepped back.

“Nahi Vansh mujhe har ek cheez ka hisaab chahiye. Tum kis baat ke liye sorry ho? Marne ka natak kar ke Vihaan bane ka? Dhoke se mere paison ko harap ne ke? Ya phir woh emotional torture jo tum Vihaan ban ke mujh par karte rehte the? Or maybe you’re sorry for almost killing me. Gaadi mein pataka, sooli se latkana, ya phir trying to force me to kill someone. Are you sorry about that? How about putting a fcking knife to my neck and choking me again and again? Are you sorry about that? What about letting your family do whatever the fck they want me without punishing them. Uske liye sorry ho kya tum?” She huffed with heated, red cheeks.

“Haan Riddhima, for  _ everything _ .”

“I don’t fcking care. Nahi mujhe tumhari yeh kaali maafi chahiye ya manzoor hai.”

“Toh kya karun mein Riddhima? Ghutno par ghidkerao? I’ll do it Riddhima.” He got down on his knees once more and looked up at her pleadingly.

“Abhi bhi nahi. Jo gandi harkatein tumne ki hai na Vansh, uske liye tumhe kabhi maafi nahi mil sakti.” Hot tears blurring her vision, plopped down her cheeks. “Mein sab  _ kuch _ bardasht karti gayi, sab kuch maaf karti gayi but tumne mujhse sab se keemti cheez cheeni hai Vansh. Tumne mujhse mera pati cheena hai! Apne hi haathon se mere Vansh ko mujhse door kiya hai.” She touched the base of her neck where her cherished mangalsutra should have been. “Mujhse meri pehchaan cheeni hai. Aise kaise maaf kar doon mein tumhe?”

Standing up, Vansh cupped her face. “Sab kuch laut aayega Riddhima. Jo pehchaan tum chahti ho woh mein tum doonga.”

“Kaise do ge?” She swatted his hands away. “Puri duniya ke samne tumne toh uss chipkali ko biwi maana hai na?”

He shook his head vehemently. “Woh asli media nahi thi Riddhima. Woh sab hire kiye hue the. Tumhe bas satane ke liye. I-I know it was wrong, but I am truly sorry for it.”

The train’s loud siren indicated the arrival of the locomotive, and made Vansh even more paranoid.

“Riddhima ghar chalte hai please.” He tried to hold her hand but she pulled away.

“Kaunsa ghar? Kiske paas?” She asked disgustedly. “Inn paglon ke paas jo mujhe din bhar abuse karte rehte hai? Jo har pal nayi saazish kartein rehte hai mujhe maar ni ki? Ya phir tumhare paas jisne pyaar toh door meri kabhi izzat hi nahi ki?”

“No, Riddhima-”

“Kya? Huh? Kya bolo ge?” She challenged. “Yeh tumhari chalein na bahut pehle se chalti aa rahi hai. Jhoot par jhoot, jhoot par jhoot - agar kuch pal sach bol dete toh kya jaata tumhara!” She gave him a hard shove. “Meine jo kiya so kiya Vansh, but tum? Meine kabhi apni jism ke saath samjhota nahi kiya.” More tears fell. “Jab meine tumse pyaar kiya pure imaan ke saath kiya. Par tum? Tumhare badle mein toh sab jyaaz hai na?”

“Nahi Riddhima, woh raat sachi thi.”

“BULLSHIT WOH SACHI THI.” She glared. “Tumne har ek cheez jo kiye apne badle ke liye kiya, apne male ego ko satisfy karne ke liye. Kya hazam nahi hua tumse, huh? Ki meine tumhe dhoka diya ya shaadi se pehle kissi aur ke saath thi? Well, newsflash Vansh, shaadi se pehle tum bhi dhoke dete aare the aur mujhse pehle tumhari life mein bhi koi aur tha. Ya bhool gaye apni jaan se bhi pyaari Ragini ko?”

The train let off its steam, and Riddhima patted her face to compose herself.

Shaking her head, she told him, “Mein nahi rehne wali.”

“No, please don’t say that Riddhima.” Holding her hand, he got down on his knees. “Please mujhe chod kar mat jao Riddhima. Mein mar jaunga tumhare bina. Tumhara Vansh nahi jee payega.”

Riddhima looked at him in shock. “Phir se manipulation. Tumne apni galtiyon se kuch seekha hai ke nahin! Mujhe NAHI rehna tumhare saath. Aur mera Vansh bahut door jaa chuka hai. Khaee se kud kar apni jaan de di thi usne. Woh laut kar nahi aaya.” She broke off in a cry. “Mera Vansh nahi hai.”

His reddened, tear stricken eyes squinted back at her. He held her hand tighter, and kept mumbling, “Please” over and over again.

Tired, she requested him, “Mujhe jaane do. Tumhari biwi nahi hai yahan.”

He shook his head, and standing up, pulled her in for a hug. “Mein tumhe nahi jaane de sakta Riddhima. Agar tum chali gayi toh m-mein toot jaonga Riddhima. Pagal ho jaunga.”

Riddhima closed her eyes and cried. Being in his arms made wanting to go back to him so easy. All she had to do was hug him back and she knew all would be forgotten. She would give him the chance that he wanted and in a few days he would forget this interaction had ever happened. Would forget all the pain and suffering he had inflicted on her, and had allowed his family to do the same.

The train whistled and the wheels began to move. Riddhima paled. Closing her eyes, she hardened her heart.

“Vansh.” She softly whispered.

He slightly pulled away to look down at her. “Haan Riddhima.” There was immense hope in his eyes.

“Goodbye.” Her voice trembled.

She gave him a hard shove that sent him falling backwards to the floor. She spun on her heel, and quickly hopped onto the train before it left the platform.

“RIDDHIMA!” Vansh’s voice rumbled across the busy station. “RIDDHIMA!”

Sobbing, Riddhima watched as he ran till the end of the platform. It didn’t deter him though. He hopped down onto the rocky path and continued to sprint alongside the moving train. She cried harder, wishing he would just stop before he hurt himself.

“Vansh!” Her heart cried the further she got away from him. Riddhima’s breath hitched when he tripped and fell to the ground. “VANSH!” She extended her hand as if it would reach him.

She saw him get up again and continue to run. She cried harder when he soon became nothing but a small blip in the horizon. She dragged her feet to her seat, brought her knees up to her chest and sobbed her heart out.

* * *

**_ Two years later… _ **

Riddhima lit a diya, extinguished the matchstick with a wave, and folded her hands in a prayer.

Like always she prayed for the wellbeing of her patients. Mrs. Sharma’s daughter-in-law was expecting soon, and hoped her backache would ease up by then. Mr. Agnihotri would like for his broken leg to heal quickly so that he could go back to work. Chintu on the other hand, wished to have his cool looking scar so that he could show off to all his friends.

Riddhima chuckled at the little mind of the child. Her smile sombered as her mind wandered to where it always did during quiet times - to Vansh.

It had been two years since they had parted and yet the agony caused by it felt incredibly fresh. Amongst the numerous nightmares she had of nearly dying, the one that terrified her the most was undoubtedly the one wherein Vansh roamed around in the dark calling out to her. She would oscillate between responding back to him and ignoring him. But no matter which path she took, pain was written for her.

She had thought staying away from Vansh would have done her good. Made her stronger, and not feel the love that she had for him as intensely as she did. Some days it worked. She truly felt like she had come a long way from those torturous days in the VR Mansion. Sitting in her clinic, healing her patients fulfilled her immensely. Interacting with the locals who smiled and laughed with her, showered her with love and affection, made her forget the inhumane ways she used to be treated.

But there were days when her heart panged and wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in Vansh’s warm embrace again. Every day that passed, a part of her mind would argue with her that enough is enough. Vansh has suffered enough and so have you. End this nonsensical torment and just go back to him. Her fingers would itch, and her feet would constantly shift as if they were ready to run towards him at any given moment. But then the moment would give way to the multitude of tasks she had to get done for the day.

Wherever Vansh was, Riddhima prayed for all the blessings to be bestowed upon him. Full health, immense love, nutritious food, clean water, sturdy roof, strong mind, honorable reputation, and incoming wealth.

Nothing but the best for her Vansh.

Finished with her prayer, Riddhima descended the temple steps. She slipped into her footwear, and turned around.

She froze.

Her heart thudded.

Standing just a few feet away was her Vansh.

Riddhima’s eyes instantly watered, and her heart demanded to be led towards him. She had taken a single step towards him when she stilled again. Vansh looked down the road where a car was incoming. Sirens blared in Riddhima’s mind. She immediately ran towards him.

“Vansh!” She shouted.

He had stepped onto the road and Riddhima didn’t have to think twice to know that it was done with the sole purpose of being hit by the car. She prayed to the Gods above that she had reached him in time and had managed to pull him back. The force of her pull had brought them both down to the ground however.

A concerned crowd had circled around them, and Riddhima had stood up, shaking herself off.

“Bhai!”

Riddhima turned around and saw Siya running towards Vansh. Though she was crying, a grin split across Riddhima’s face. Siya could not just walk now, she was running! She looked back at Vansh and she paled. Bodies came in the way of her view and she got pushed out of the circle.

Quietly, she turned around and headed towards her clinic.

* * *

Despite the shocking revelation of this morning, Riddhima had managed to get through her work day quite well.

It was now as she wrapped up for the day that she allowed herself to think back on what had happened. She had never imagined Vansh to be back in Manali. After what had transpired between them two years ago, she had thought Manali would simply become another thing he never looked back on. But more than him being here, what had shocked her the most was the  _ state _ he was in. The black coat he had been wearing looked far too big on him, his cheeks had looked like they were sunken in, and his jaw had been littered with a light stubble. She shivered as she remembered his eyes. They were so hollow, and empty. As if he was nothing but a living corpse.

Her body caved in with the threat of another convulsing sob.

She looked over her shoulder when she heard the door creak open. Had she forgotten to put up the closed sign?

Stepping outside of the storage room, she headed to the front. “I’m sorry, we’re close-” Her words tapered off as she saw who had entered. “Siya.” She whispered.

“Bhabhi.” She greeted with immense happiness.

The two women immediately covered the distance and locked each other in a tight embrace. Riddhima was immediately reminded of home.

“Kaisi hai tu?” She asked.

“Teekh hi hoon.” Siya answered. “Aap kaisi ho?”

Pulling apart, Riddhima answered, “Mein bhi teekh hi hoon.”

Her eyes glanced behind Siya wondering if Vansh would be entering through the doors any time soon.

“Bhai nahi aaye. Woh hotel mein aaram kar re hai.” Siya informed.

Riddhima lowered her eyes. “Mein, I wasn’t…” She tried to dismiss her words but it was a useless cause.

“Mujhse jhoot bol kar meri insult mat karna Bhabhi.” Siya politely requested.

Riddhima dabbed at her eye and looked away.

“Aap subah thi na waha?” Siya asked. “Aap hi ne Bhai ko bachaya tha na?”

Honoring her request, Riddhima nodded.

“Toh aap bina kuch kahe, bina kuch bole kaise chali aayi?” Siya asked. “Aap ko Bhai ki parwa nahi hai kya?”

Riddhima snapped her eyes at her. “Parwa nahi hoti toh mein usse bacha thi kya?”

“Sirf shareed ko bachane se kya hoga Bhabhi? Rooh ko bhi dekhni chahiye na.”

Riddhima hung her head again. “Vansh ki rooh ko mein bhala kaise bacha sakti hoon Siya?”

“Kyunki Bhai ki rooh aap ho.” Siya’s words got muffled under her sob. “Aap ko andaza bhi hai aap ke bina Bhai par ka beeti hai?”

Riddhima lifted her eyes at her.

“Har roz unki bas do hi khwaish thi. Ya toh aap mil jaye ya phir maut.” Siya’s words made Riddhima’s heart tremble. “Woh har ek takleef, har ek dard jo aap ne saha apne sar le liya.” With heavy tears, Siya outlined everything her brother went through. “Keelo aur kaanch ke tukro par chale. Gaadi mein pataka chala liya, koyle se bhaare hue kamre mein band kar liye, coffin mein band kar liye, fasi tak latak gaye.” Unable to go any further, Siya stopped and cried.

Riddhima had to clutch the desk to keep herself upright. Every fiber of her being refused to believe any such calamities would befall her Vansh.

“The doctors had officially certified him as being a threat to himself. Suicidal.” Siya was unable to make the last word audible. “Mera Bhai, Vansh Raisinghania suicidal.” She had to take a moment to compose herself. “Bahut kari nazar rakhni parti thi un par. Na jaane woh kab kya kar jaye.” Sniffling, she continued, “But har roz, subah ke teekh gyarah baje woh train station pahunch jaate the. Pata nahi kya karte rehte waha.”

Riddhima’s heart throbbed as she remembered their last proper interaction.

“Pichle che mahino ke liye woh rehab mein the. Kal hi chooti mili thi.” Siya informed. With a shrug, she said, “Socha ki Kuldevi ke mandir le chalti hoon Bhai ko. Yaha aa kar sakoon jo milta hai unhe.” She looked at Riddhima with a watery smile. “Mujhe kya pata tha ki aap mujhe yaha mil jayengi.”

Riddhima kept her eyes averted. She simply couldn’t meet Siya’s gaze due to how heavy her heart became.

“I don’t expect you to come home Bhabhi.” Siya said. “Bas ek request hai. Aap  _ please _ Bhai se ek baar mil li jiye.” Riddhima cried. “Woh jo bhi dard se guzar rahe hai, aap please usse mukti dil wa do.”

Riddhima looked up to see Siya crying, with folded hands. Shaking her head, she immediately brought them down.

A hand on her cheek, Riddhima admonished, “Pagal, tumhe haath jod ne ki zaroorat nahi hai.” She brought the younger girl in for a hug. “Mein milungi Vansh se. Mein vaada nahi kar sakti ki uske saare dard mit jaye. But jitna ho sake mein karungi.”

“Thank you so much Bhabhi.” Siya cried and hugged Riddhima tighter.

* * *

Riddhima was in the same hotel as two years ago, and had been greeted by the same staff that had initially refused to recognize her. This time they had all addressed her as Mrs. Raisinghania. The manager had even gone out of his way to apologize for speaking Mr. Raisinghania. Apparently, he had told Vansh about Riddhima’s little accident. As she was led to the suite by Siya, Riddhima wondered if the manager’s little revelation had incentivized Vansh to jump in front of the car. If that was the case, then he was truly in a far worse condition than she had imagined.

The door clicked open, and Siya gestured for Riddhima to go inside.

“I’ll be in my room.” Siya said, gesturing to the door behind her.

Riddhima nodded, and carefully walked into the room she had stayed in years ago. The door locked itself behind her, and Riddhima walked further inside. The room was plunged in darkness, mimicking the night outside. She glanced at the bed and saw Vansh sound asleep.

She felt wrong being there. He was fast asleep, and given what she had heard about him, a good night’s rest seemed like the best thing for him to have right now. Still, she did promise Siya to at least try and lessen his troubles.

She walked to the bed, and gently sat on the edge of the bed. She rested a hand over his head and gently caressed it. Her other hand lightly touched his forearm, and she was overwhelmed by that alone.

Just how long had it been since she had properly laid her eyes on him? Felt his warmth, breathed his scent?

Her eyes teared up. With a soft smile, she whispered his name. She saw his eyes move underneath his eyelids, and lips part open.

“Vansh.” She called again, with a little more solidity to her voice.

“Riddhima.” He eagerly called out.

Riddhima closed her eyes and basked in that moment. Her name coming out of his mouth - it had been far too long.

“Vansh.” She called again, this time pressing her hand against his cheek.

His eyes fluttered open and took a moment to adjust to the darkness. When they finally travelled in her direction and saw her, they blew wide. Vansh immediately sat up, and turned on the night lamp.

“Riddhima?” He questioned, not quite believing what he was seeing.

Riddhima laid her hand against his cheek again. “Vansh.”

His face crumpled and he immediately began crying. His body hunched over, and Riddhima hugged. She tried to shush him but she knew he needed to cry this out first.

Eventually, his hands came around her waist and he pulled her closer. He lifted his head, and Riddhima wiped his tears away.

“Are you really here?” He asked, fearing to hear the worst.

Riddhima nodded. “Yes. I’m really here Vansh.”

As if to give proof of life, she leaned forward and kissed him. Their lips tingled when they connected as if they had forgotten what it felt like to be kissed. She supposed they had given the loneliness they had been living through.

She parted and this time when Vansh looked at her, she saw the spark she had always seen in his eyes. It was quite faint, but it was there. She kissed him on the forehead where his mind had been troubling him so immensely. She kissed him on the cheeks where his numerous tears had fallen. She finally kissed him on the lips again where they had been asking for only two things.

He pulled her closer and she pressed herself fully against him. This time when they parted, it was followed by a heavy breath.

“Band kar do Vansh.” She rested her forehead against his.

Rubbing circles into her back, he asked, “Kya?”

“Khud ko dard dena. Band kar do.”

He shook his head. “Dard se saath chut gaya toh mere liye kuch nahi bachega Riddhima. Bas yehi tha mujhe tumse jode rakhta tha.”

“Par ab mein aa gayi hoon.” Riddhima whispered. “Ab tumhe dard ki zaroorat nahi hai.”

Vansh looked at her scared. Riddhima saw the buds of hope in his eyes, but he refused to let them bloom.

Looking intently at him, she said, “Yeh dard ka kissa ab khatam kar do Vansh.”

He traced her cheek with his fingers, gently leading them towards her lips. “Kaise?” He shook his head, saddened. “Mujhe nahi aata Riddhima. Dard se ubhar kar jeena mujhe nahi aata. Tumhari tarah strong nahi hoon mein.”

Though her immediate reaction was to cry, she held his head and sternly told him, “Tum ho.. Tum bahut, bahut,  _ bahut  _ strong ho. Tum kissi ka bhi saamna kar sakte ho aur lad sakte ho. Tum  _ the _ Vansh Raisinghania ho.”

“Khokla naam hai yeh.” Vansh protested. “Kuch nahi hai iss naam mein.”

Holding him firmly by the cheeks, Riddhima warned him. “Khabardaar jo aisa kuch kaha toh. Yeh naam mere pati ka hai.” His eyes lit up. “Aur woh ainvayi kissi se nahi haare ga.”

“Sambhal kar baat kar na. Agar Mrs. Vansh Raisinghania ne sun liye toh woh tumhe chode gi nahi.”

Riddhima smiled at his light tease. “Acha?”

“Rooh chura ke chali jayegi aur tumhe bhanak bhi nahi hogi.” A haunting quality was coming back over his eyes.

Frightened by where his mind was taking him, Riddhima scooted closer to him and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

“Agar tumhari rooh mere paas hai Vansh, toh meri tumhare paas.” She closed her eyes, hoping it would keep her tears at bay. “Sab kuch tumse hi toh hai. Yaad hai na?”

Vansh pulled her in for a deep kiss and Riddhima brought her hand behind his head to cradle it. Their mouths parted, tongues collided and the heated passion that had laid dormant for the past two years finally began to rise again.

Soft sighs, and deep moans filled the room. Warm hands slid across clothed bodies and worked on removing them as swiftly as they could.

Riddhima was laid gently back against the bed, and Vansh made it his mission to cover every inch of her body with wet, heated kisses. Her own body, filled with wet desire, waited eagerly for him to claim her as his own. To make her truly his in every sense of the word.

His fingers played with her folds and every flicker against her sensitive bud made her shiver. It didn’t take long for his fingers to glide down and insert themselves into her. Curled inside of her, they moved in and out at an achingly slow speed until he began picking up.

“Vansh.”

“Riddhima.”

She placed her hand on his shoulders, and parted her legs for him. Inserting just the tip at first, Vansh kept his eyes fixed on Riddhima and memorized every minute reaction that played across her face when he fully entered her. Riddhima’s inner muscles immediately began convulsing around his member. Vansh lowered his head for a deep kiss, and began thrusting into her. 

Once again, he was moving slow as if he was afraid he would lose her if he reacted in any other way. Riddhima kissed him back and through it, she set a pace which wanted him to move inside her. Picking up on her signal, Vansh began moving harder and faster against her.

“Oh fck,” She gave a breathy moan as he began hitting her in just the right spot. Hooking her legs over the swell of his ass, she demanded that he go faster.

“Like that?” He asked, as he picked up the speed even further.

“Yes!” Riddhima moaned. She raked her fingers across his back and into the soft curls of his hair. “Just a little faster.” Vansh did just that but then slowed down much to her annoyance. “I told you to go faster.”

When he began to snap their hips together at a calculated rhythm, she didn’t complain. Leaning down, he asked in a whisper, “How’s that?”

“So good.” Riddhima answered in a raspy breath. “Just keep moving like that.”

Vansh did so for a few moments before he picked up the pace just a little bit.

“Oh Vansh.” Riddhima moaned with a breathy laugh.

“And how’s that?” He asked, with a smile of his own.

“So, _so_ good.”

He brushed his lips against the side of her neck and gently nipped on it. Riddhima began rocking her hips in tandem with his thrusts, and it didn’t take long before she started to move against him at an accelerated speed.

“Oh fck,” He gasped. “Fck, fck,  _fck_! ” He repeated as Riddhima continued to move.

“Vansh,” She whispered, before her hands curled into the bedsheets. With one final lift of her hips, her vision got engulfed in white she reached her ecstatic high.

“Fck!” She faintly heard as he came inside her.

They pressed their foreheads against each other and took several long moments to compose themselves.

Nudging his nose with her own, in a teasing voice, she asked, “Ready to go for another round Mr. Raisinghania?”

Whatever little trepidations she may have had were removed when he answered, “Always, Mrs. Vansh Raisinghania.”


End file.
